That's How It Should Have Been
by Moonlight-Ray0425
Summary: NaruSaku is my ultimate ship. No matter what anyone says I will forever love Naruto and Sakura. They had a wonderful relationship. So, here is my story of the NaruSaku family! Shinachiku edition XD So this is how it should have been... I do not own any of these characters! They belong to Kishimoto...


Gently, very gently, the young medic slowly pulled her son up to her face and gazed down at his peaceful figure. His eyes were closed, and his soft breaths quietly grazed her cheek as she burned his image into her mind. This was her son, her very own son. Although, she couldn't see them at the moment, she knew his eyes were the same as hers…

She pulled him into her embrace a bit tighter, holding her breath, trying hard not to disturb his slumber. Well, _she_ was trying her best not to wake him, but a certain someone was making it difficult for her to do so. There he was, in the corner of the hospital room, the hero of the village and the hokage, was sniffling and crying, saying words that she couldn't quite catch. And, yes, he was loud. Loud enough to make their son shift around a bit in the pinkette's arms.

"Naruto!" she snapped in a hushed voice. "Keep it down! He's trying to sleep."

But he couldn't stop. He tried holding his breath, he tried to stop the tears from spilling over, but every time he saw his wife, tenderly holding onto their son, his heart throbbed and the waterfalls would rush out. He was so happy. Pure happiness was all he felt. His dream was finally a reality:

He was hokage, everyone in the village acknowledged him, he married the woman that he loved for so long, and now, he has a family. His very own family…

Sakura watched him, as she slowly rocked her son, coaxing him to continue his slumber. A small, loving smile pulled at her lips as her gaze traveled to the infant in her arms to the grown, sobbing man in front of her. Who knew? Who knew that this would be her future? Who knew that she would be the wife of this dumb idiot, have a child with him, start a life with him, become head medic, and even become stronger than one of the legendary sannin? Who knew? All her life she chased after a man who had no interest in her, who could never love her as much as this blabbering man could.

"Naruto…" she said quietly, her smile directed towards him.

He looked at her through his tears.

"Y-yeah?" he sniffed.

She rolled her eyes and very carefully, held out their son to him.

"I want you to hold him, Naruto." She said softly.

He jumped as if he wasn't expecting that answer.

"W-what?! B-but Sakura-chan-!"

"Shhh! He'll wake up!" she whispered.

"Ah! Sorry." He spoke with a delicate tone now. "B-but, what if I drop him? What if he cries and…what if he doesn't like me?"

Sakura sighed deeply and looked into his worried eyes.

"You won't drop him. He won't cry. And who cannot like you, Naruto?" she snapped.

He shuffled his feet, unsure of what to say or do.

"Come on, just support his head and _gently _hold him close to your chest…" she urged him on, motioning him to take the child.

With trembling hands, Naruto slowly reached for the child and with the greatest of care, Sakura handed the light blonde haired boy to her husband. Naruto cradled him in his arms and did his best to remain quiet. He stared at his son - his first, newborn son. Then the waterfalls came rushing back.

"Shhhhh!" Sakura said harshly.

"I-I can't help it!" he wailed, his tears splashing against the cloth that was wrapped around the infant.

Instantly, the baby's eyes fluttered open, revealing his emerald green eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan! His eyes! Their just like yours!" he sobbed.

"Naruto! Give him back! He's going to cry!"

But the baby didn't cry. Instead, his small, frail hands slowly reached out and grabbed onto a strand of Naruto's golden hair and pulled.

"A-Ah! Owowowowow! Ah, no, wait! That hurts! Hold on!" Naruto began to struggle away from the claws of the child. "Ouch! W-wait! I-ow!"

The infant grabbed another strand of hair and pulled, then another, and another.

"S-Sakura-chan! What do I do?! He hates me doesn't he?! I knew it! I knew he would hate me!" the hokage bawled, still trying to avoid his son's tiny fingers.

The medic watched them, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. And a soft giggle escaped her lips as she watched the hero desperately try to avoid becoming bald.

"Sakura-chan!" the blonde pleaded. "Can you take him back?! He-"

Naruto stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking at her husband who was staring at the tiny child in his arms.

Their son stopped trying to grab at his father's locks, and instead, he stopped moving completely. The child was hidden from Sakura's view, and as she watched them both stay very quiet and still, she became worried.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked. "What is it, Naruto?"

The blonde gawked and gawked at the infant.

"Sakura-chan…" he breathed. "He…he's smiling…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"He's...smiling?"

"He's smiling at me, Sakura-chan…" Naruto began to nod very quickly. "He's smiling! He's smiling at me!"

Oh and of course, the waterfalls of joy sprang out from the hokage's eyes as he rocked the child in his arms.

"Look! He's laughing now! He's laughing, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, he brought the child closer to his chest. "…I'm a father…" he said quietly.

He looked up and stared at his beautiful wife. 

"I'm a father, Sakura-chan. Can you believe it?"

A few tears also escaped from the pinkette's eyes and she quickly wiped them away. 

"What's his name? Can I name him? Please?" Naruto said in a hushed voice.

"Of course…" she smiled warmly at him.

"Shinachiku." Naruto said, cradling his child in his strong, protective arms.

"Shinachiku, huh?" Sakura nodded her head. "Alright…fine, good enough."

Naruto walked next to her and sat on the bed. He gently set the child in between them while humming a quiet lullaby that he obviously made right on the spot.

"I love you…" he whispered, gazing down at Shinachiku.

He turned his head to face his wife and brushed his lips on her head.

"I love you…" he said again.

"I love you more…" Sakura replied, picking up their son and pecking Naruto on the cheek.

And so the new beginning of a wonderful family starts here…

Or at least, that's how it should've been…


End file.
